Autumn's Leaves
by TatraMegami
Summary: Autumn was always loved at Hogwarts. Autumn's leaves made it even more special.


A/N: Just something random...

* * *

Autumn's Leaves

Autumn at Hogwarts was always a special time. The weather always was nice enough to allow the students a break from their studies. The weather eased the students back into their school time routines. While adjusting to their everyday classes, the students could spend some of their time outside the stone walls of Hogwarts.

September and October course work was always light enough to give the students some time on their own. Towards the Winter, their studies would pick up, distracting the students from the harsh weather trapping them inside. Of course, school was the worse at Spring, as exams approached. The weather was also kind during the Spring, though, allowing students to take a much deserved break while studying on the grounds.

Autumn was always a special time for those at Hogwarts, though. Autumn was full of joy and excitement. The emotions of those returning to their home away from home, returning to their friends. The emotions of the First years, arriving at Hogwarts for the first time and making their first friends at the castle. Autumn at Hogwarts was truly loved by the students.

Winter was cozy at Hogwarts, cheery fires in every fireplace and warming charms all around. Spring might give away to Summer, bringing the hope of a break from the schoolwork. The glimpse of Summer at Hogwarts was nice, the few days of living in the castle after exams revealing a different side to the castle. But most of the time the students were too tired to fully appreciate the other seasons at Hogwarts.

No, Autumn was the favorite season at Hogwarts, even though there still was school. At least, Autumn was Harry Potter's favorite season at Hogwarts. He loved returning to his home at Hogwarts, to his friends and rivals alike, the familiar forces of his life. While he wasn't a studious person like Hermione, he did enjoy some of what he learned from the teachers.

He loved being able to be himself, which Autumn gave him permission to be. Autumn allowed him a chance of a normal life before he was buried in plots. Autumn never truly gave him hints to his latest disaster. Never added onto the mystery of the secret package; never let him hear the hissing voice; never allowed an escaped convict to come into mind; and never had a tournament interfere with its beauty. It was only under circumstances that were hard to control that Autumn held pain. Detentions with a blood quill, suspicions of a rival, and one year of a missed Autumn.

Autumn tried, tried as hard as it could, but it could not stop the approaching darkness. An evil had come back to the world, and there was nothing that either Harry or Autumn could do. Autumn couldn't shield Harry from the war. All Autumn could do was comfort Harry after it was all over.

Harry returned to Hogwarts after Voldemort was over, finishing all of his missed classes. Autumn was even more important then than it had been before. Autumn helped him adjust to returning to Hogwarts, returning to find that his comfortable routine had been warped by time. No longer was Hogwarts ruled by the benevolent Headmaster, Draco Malfoy was no longer his rival, and he had only a few true year mates at the castle.

Yet, Autumn was always there. The weather warm enough for him to spend his time out on the grounds after classes. The routines of Autumn, always the same, soothed the discomfort of his own disrupted routines. The days still got shorter, the deciduous trees in the forbidden forest still changed their colors, and the temperature still got colder as time went on.

Autumn's leaves were his favorite, Harry decided. The brilliantly colored leaves were always his favorite as he grew up, changing the bland world around him. They still had the amazing ability to change the appearance of things: make the special into the extraordinary. He could see this even now. The vivid reds and oranges of Autumn's leaves shining brightly in silver hair, flashing at him while she danced.

Yes, Autumn's leaves were his favorites, adding onto her natural beauty. She held out her hand, inviting Harry to dance. Harry smiled at her and, still holding onto the deep red leaf in his hand, joined in the wild dance. Harry was slowly getting over the war with Voldemort, with the help of Luna Lovegood and Autumn's leaves.


End file.
